Light Versus Dark
by Mysia Ri
Summary: AU yaoi. The Pharaoh sealed Zorc within his own body. Now the world is ruled by this dark Pharaoh. Legends speak of a time when three hikaris will be born, but with one dead and the remaining two being hunted, the fate of the world teeters on the edge.
1. What Was The Start Of All This?

AN: Yes yes, I know. "Mysia, why are you writing another story!? What's wrong with you!"

This one is relevant to my interests. And my current stories. Namely the sequel to _Hikari to Yami no Enishi_, but I'll get back to that later.

There's a bit of spoiler action going on here, but not enough that I think it'll affect your enjoyment and suspense of HtYnE nor the sequel. It's more of my expanding my list of pairings while giving some back story that will be relevant to the sequel. Bare with me cause I'm not explaining it more than that.

The idea was given to my by Michael (my co-conspirator of such villains as Ghede, who I know everyone just loves) since I though a trilogy would be awesome. But something happened and it like...exploded in my head and I was inspired to do something crazy by accident.

And now I have another pairing that I think is cute. I kinda want to say what the pairing is, but I also want it to be a bit of a surprise. Review if you think I should say what it is in the summary or if you think it doesn't matter. I will tell you that it's YAOI (boy/boy).

Or just review so I know what you're thinking about this.

The story is set in an alternate universe (AU) and rated teen because it has to be atleast that. There might be some citrus later. The stuff in italics are lines from the opening of Chrono Cross (love that game).

Enjoy!

* * *

**_What was the start of all this?_**

A man sat alone at the edge of a beautiful garden, his eyes closed and head bent as though sleeping. He had been on his own for several days, fasting and deep in thought about his sins. He raised his gaze when he felt the presence of another, startled to find it was not who he expected. The woman smiled, crawling close to lay with him, her eyes never leaving his own.

It was not long after that she would find herself carrying his children and keeping him from the woman he had fled, determined that this man would now belong to her.

**_When did the cogs of fate begin to turn?_**

"My Pharaoh!" Several voices called out to him, but Atem ran from them, panting and gasping for air as he drew closer to Zorc, the Millennium Puzzle clutched against his chest. Two figures raced past him not to stop him, but to protect him and he marveled at their speed as much as he admired the Ka spirits they commanded.

And yet, Osiris no Tenkuu Ryuu, Raa no Yoku Shin Ryuu, and Obelisk no Kyou Shin Hen were not enough to defeat Zorc. They fought valiantly and had managed to protect the people of Egypt from the brunt of the dark lord's assault, but the young Pharaoh knew that the three men who guarded him with their very lives were nearing the limits of even their abilities.

'I must end this...For the sake of everyone, I must seal Zorc away.' he thought, skidding to a halt and holding the Millennium Puzzle up, the leather cord wrapped around his hand tightly.

"Zorc! No longer will I allow you to harm my people! I seal you away with my very name! ATEM!"

**_Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now,_**

Zorc roared as light emitted from the Millennium Item, trying to back away but finding himself held firmly in place by the three gods. Atem trembled from the strong power coursing through him, his eyes squeezed tightly shut until he felt two pairs of strong hands helping him to stand firm.

"Marik...Rajan...Thank you..." he managed.

"Petri would be here too if he wasn't injured," Marik assured him firmly.

"I know," Atem nodded, returning his attention to the demon.

**_From deep withing the flow of time..._**

With a cry, Atem's body arched back against Marik and Rajan, the latter's eyes widening as he realized what had happened.

"M-my Pharaoh, you sealed Zorc within..."

Atem's body fell limp for a moment, the brothers sharing a worried look between them before the Pharaoh found hims footing and took a step away from them.

"It was...the only way..." he replied, hanging the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "I have sealed Zorc within myself where he can do no more harm."

Rajan moved to speak but Marik clamped a hand on his shoulder. "We cannot question the will of the Pharaoh, my brother. And King Atem is a god afterall, is he not?" The amber-eyed(1) blond grinned widely. "He has saved all of Egypt with his sacrifice. We should rejoice!"

Rajan reluctantly nodded before offering Atem a respectful bow. "My Pharaoh, we shall escort thee back to the priests."

Atem nodded, crimson eyes diluting back to their original violet as he turned to face them. "Yes. I must tell them of my...great success," he smiled.

**_But for a certainty, back then,_**

Three thousand years later...

"Mother! Father!" Katsuya cried, running through their small home, Shizuka's hand held tightly in his own for fear of losing her. He wore a simple kilt and worn sandals while she donned a long tunic tied to her waist with a piece of cord and only slightly less worn shoes.

"Katsuya!" His father called from the front door. He turned to face his children, only eight and five years of age, and moved to usher them to the back of the home. "Take your sister and leave Domino!"

Honey brown eyes looked up fearfully. "What's happening! Tell me!"

"Meta's come here!" he hissed, pushing them outside. "Hurry and take Shizuka away from here! You have to leave the city! Head for the sea, there will be a boat waiting. Your mother and I will meet you there! Now go!"

"But-"

"Daddy!" Shizuka squeaked, but their father slammed the door shut.

"Hurry!"

Katsuya grit his teeth, tightening his grip on Shizuka's hand. "We'll meet you there, father!" he shouted as bravely as he could, turning to run and dragging his sister behind them. As they neared the pier, a deep roar shook the world around them and he turned to look up at the sky. A massive red, serpent-like dragon rolled and coiled through the sky, it's lower mouth open and issuing it's cry while smoke curled from it's upper mouth through clenched teeth.

"What's happening Katsuya?" Shizuka asked fearfully, hugging her brother's arm.

'Shizuka...be thankful you're blind,' Katsuya thought, shaking his head and tearing his eyes from the terrible sight. "Run!"

**_We loved so many, yet hated so much,_**

They had reached the boat just as the loading ramp was being pulled in. Katsuya had lifted his sister in a moment of panic and leapt onto the narrow walkway just before it was too far away and had pushed and pulled them to the railing in time to see the massive dragon begin it's assault on Domino City.

'Why...why would Meta want to destroy our city...' he wondered bleakly. 'We were a poor city, we gave him whatever he wanted...'

"A terrible, pointless tragedy," a woman spoke beside him. He jumped when he realized just how close she was. "He sends the gods to enforce his will and to set an example. All because he can't find the last two."

"You mean...the lights?" Shizuka asked quietly.

"Yes. Come with me, little ones," she said, taking Katsuya's hand and leading the siblings away from the horror of what was happening to their hometown. Once they were below deck, she led them to a room occupied by 6 more children and a 2 adults. "Is this all of them?"

"Yeah," one of the men said sadly, inspecting Shizuka and Katsuya. The children all dressed similarly to the siblings but the adults worn white tunics and pants. "What're your names?"

"I'm Katsuya and this is my sister, Shizuka," the boy replied, moving his sister to the last available seat and standing beside her protectively. Shizuka clung to his hand, eyes closed and listening intently. "Why did he have to attack Domino?" he demanded. "What did we ever do to him!"

The man who had spoken sighed. "We found out too late to warn your city...Meta had a vision that one of the lights would be here...You know the story, don't you?" He looked around, seeing that a few of the children didn't. "Thousands of years ago, the Shadow Games began with the creation of the Millennium Items, which Pharaoh Meta carries with him today. Seven items that were created at the cost of one hundred lives."

"But the items were intended to protect the Pharaoh and his people at the time," the woman continued. "What the Pharaoh didn't know was that a dark god was released from the underworld at the same time. His name was Zorc. For many years, he manipulated a young man with promises of power and revenge against the Pharaoh for killing his village. That man was Akefia."

The children cringed at the name, familiar with the stories of the evil Thief King.

"But wait, you said it happened thousands of years ago," Katsuya spoke up.

"The Akefia we know today is the same one who lived back then," the man stated. "I'll explain. In the final battle with the dark lord Zorc, a great Pharaoh, with the help of the three gods, Osiris, Raa, and Obelisk, sealed Zorc away to save us all. But something went wrong..."

"That Pharaoh sealed Zorc within his own body. It wasn't long before he became corrupted and transformed on the inside. Zorc gave him immortality and used his power to revive Akefia and control the six priests who served the Pharaoh. His true name was lost to us over the years, but we know him today as Meta." The woman looked to the man, who nodded and continued.

"There was a prophecy, though. One that spoke of three who would bring light to this world to restore balance and bring and end to the Shadow Games. Meta learned of this prophecy and began searching for them. It was also said that for each light, there was one born of darkness who resonated with them. In a cruel twist of irony, Meta was one of these darks, or yamis as they are also known. Because of that, he was able to find his own light, or "hikari", and..."

**_We hurt others and were hurt ourselves..._**

The trip finally ended and the children were led to a waiting carriage. Orphans in an uncaring world, they were fortunate to have been taken in by these men and women clad in white.

Katsuya kept his sister close as they traveled for weeks through strange lands, all under Meta's rule.

Finally they arrived at their destination where they were given the option of returning to the life of poverty they had left in Domino or the opportunity to live and grow as part of the rebellion that fought and struggled against Meta. Katsuya was quick to choose the latter option.

"He destroyed my city, my home...my parents," he growled with as much anger a child could show. "All to find the last two lights! All for some rumor that they lived in Domino!? I'll never forgive him!"

"Brother..." Shizuka whimpered. She jumped slightly with a hand grasped her shoulder. "Who-Who's there!"

"Katsuya turned to see a boy his age offering them a sad smile. He was pale with long white hair and could easily have passed for a young girl. Large, chocolate brown eyes offered a silent apology to the siblings before he even spoke.

"I'm sorry...I...I was from the land of Japan, same as you two...He was probably there looking for me..."

"Come on, Ryou, stop crying," another boy sighed, His hair was cut short and a pale blond color while his skin was deeply tanned. "Even if you were from Japan, you've been here your whole life. Meta's just an ass." Lilac eyes met Katsuya's gaze. "Hey, my name's Malik. This is Ryou, the notorious crybaby."

"Malik!" Ryou pouted.

"Hush. So anyway, we're the last two hikaris. Want to be friends?"

**_Yet even then, we ran like the wind,_**

"You two are the hickeries?"

"Hi-ka-ris. Jeeze, clean your ears out!" Malik teased.

"Ignore him, he's a big meanie." Ryou looked at Shizuka and them to Malik. "There's something wrong with her eyes."

Shizuka clung to Katsuya's arm and hid her face in his shoulder. "Yeah. She was born sick and can't see. So what?"

"So what?" Malik scoffed. "Let me see her eyes." It took a bit of coaxing but Shizuka finally relented and let the tanned boy inspect her eyes. Finally he nodded. "Ok, let me show you my power, ok? It won't hurt." Carefully so as not to startle her, he covered her eyes with his palms and closed his own. A soft glow slowly engulfed his hands and the younger girl gasped, groping for Katsuya's hand.

"Malik, what are you doing?" someone asked.

"He's fixing her eyes," Ryou called back, Katsuya looking first at Ryou and then to Malik in disbelief as he removed his hands.

"The hikaris all have special powers," Malik grinned as Shizuka blinked her eyes. "Mine's the power to heal people." He folded his arms behind his head. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Shizuka squeaked, turning to smile at her brother. "I can see you now, Katsuya!"

**_Whilst our laughter echoed,_**

Katsuya and Shizuka became fast friends with Malik and Ryou. Despite the dark age they lived in and the hardships they faced, the two hikaris helped the siblings to remember how to laugh as well as learning to fight along side them. Katsuya and Malik trained in hand to hand combat, learning marksmanship along side Shizuka. Ryou had special classes where he learned to manipulate the shadows as a mage, taught by the ex-priest Set. But their free time was always spent together.

**_Under cerulean skies..._**

Sadly, time marches on and as they grew, the laughter they shared as children would fade like a waking dream.

* * *

AN: There we are. The beginning of the prequel for the third story in my Hikari/Yami Trilogy. (the title's a work in progress, but the order is _Hikari no Yami no Game_ followed by, _Hikari to Yami no Enishi_, which I'm working on currently. Next will be _Hikari __ Yami no _____._ Catchy, huh? :p)

Why a prequel? Well, for starters, this story is already giving you some background on what's to come, but you won't understand why this story is playing out like this until I get around to writing. (Should start in January, I intend on finishing _HtYnE_ by Christmas)

No, I haven't abandoned my other stories. I'm just all about this one right now. I'll get back to _A Week At Sea _and _Like Pieces of a Puzzle 2_ when my inspiration for them comes back either by choice or by force (I'd rather not force it out though. That gives me headaches and stress). For now, just enjoy the ride.

What's the mystery pairing? Well, I don't want to spoil it for you. But here's a hint! They've met. And it's a yaoi pairing.

Well there you are. That's all I'm giving you for a hint.

(1)In Mariks' Back Story (see _Hooray For One Shots _chapter 22), the three brothers had eye colors corresponding to their Ka: Petri (Obelisk) has blue eyes, Rajan (Osiris) has crimson, and Marik (Raa) had amber eyes, but after he was sealed in the Millennium Rod, they lost their color over time. When he was released and took over Malik's body, they turned lavender.

See you next time!


	2. Light of Faith

AN: I had a thought: If you havne't read _Hikari to Yami no Enishi_, you might be confused by some things in this story. Please tell me if you're confused so I can make you un-confused.

Next chapter will reveal the pairing for this story. At this point, they aren't a couple. Just saying.

Also, can anyone guess where the name Meta came from? Just curious :D

Enjoy the story and here's some first edition Meta plushies. Squeeze his hand and he says an evil, backwards message. Tickle his belly and he laughs. (Caution: if you tickle him, he _may_ start launching shadow energy at you which could result in harm or death. The manufacturer and distributer are not liable for any injuries or fatalities)

* * *

Meta stood at his balcony overlooking the vast courtyard where his guards had gathered, the only light being that of the full moon. Once thousands of years in the past, his subjects had stood there to praise his ascension to the throne.

A throne no one wanted him to maintain any longer.

Unfortunately for them, Meta was an immortal god with limitless power. He had taken hold of all seven Millennium Items shortly after sealing Zorc within his own body, the Millennium Torque(1) worn around his forehead, the Eye resting within his left socket, the Ankh tied around his right bicep, the Puzzle hanging just above the Ring against his chest, the Scales tucked into his belt at his left hip, and the Rod held in his hands, typically his left. His outfit hadn't changed too drastically in style over the years though it was now tailors of the finest silks. His tunic and kilt were a blood red to match his eyes and his cloak was now floor-length and blacker than the coldest depths of the Shadow Realm. His jewelry was crafted of the purest gold, cuffs encasing his forearms and shins as well as one encircling each bicep. A gold girdle hugged his slender waist and a shoulder guard(2) pointed from from his left shoulder. Large, square earrings hung from his ears, barely brushing his shoulders and his neck was hugged by more of the metal. Half hidden by the black cloak where it crossed his chest was a heavy breastplate and ankle-high black boots covered his feet.(3)

Meta lifted his arm high, the Millennium Rod glinting in the pale light, passing his orders to his men through the rod soundlessly, the eye on the item glowing brightly. On the forehead of each of his men, a similar image appeared for a moment before they all saluted the Pharaoh, acknowledging their orders and taking their leave.

"Akefia, see to it they succeed. Kill any who show fear or doubt in what they do."

"Yes my lord," the white haired man replied at his left. His appearance hadn't changed either, still wearing the crimson robe with white lines running along the edges of the outfit and a second, yellow robe beneath it, held to his waist with a black sash. His black kilt and white shoes with gold trim had likewise remained unchanged, though his tanned chest bore more scars which he wore with as much pride as the scar running beneath his left eye: a line running down to his chin with two smaller scars intersecting it horizontally. He wore several bracelets on his wrists as well as a dia diank on his left forearm and rings graced nearly every finger.

With a bow, he raised his left arm and summoned his Ka spirit, Diabound. The creature had evolved greatly over the millennia and was now a monstrous being barely visible as it cloaked itself in shadows(4). As the thief departed, leaving Meta alone in his thoughts. The Millennium Rod glowed brightly and he closed his eyes, a smirk crossing his features.

"Don't let them escape, Mahado, but keep them alive. I will come."

* * *

"Hurry! This way!" Katsuya hissed, motioning down an alley to the four who followed him. They all dressed in tattered clothes in order to blend in to the natives but couldn't seem to evade the guards chasing them. A few people who knew who they were tried to slow their pursuers, but most were fleeing in fear of the Pharaoh's wrath.

"It's no good," one man breathed, looking nervously over his shoulder. "They're still behind us. How are they keeping up?"

"Mahado," another man replied quietly. Unlike his companions, he wore a gray cloak that hid his features. "I don't know where he is, but I can feel him."

"What!? Mahado's here!?"

"Heh, looks like Meta's really pissed at us," Katsuya smirked. "He's sent his personal servant after us. That's pretty exciting."

"Exciting!? More like terrifying!"

"I'm kind of exciting too," the cloaked man admitted with a smile. "But we do need to escape. We have to find a safe place to open a portal so we can esca-" he was cut off as they rounded a corner and found their path cut off by several of the Pharaoh's personal guards.

"Shit," Katsuya growled, looking around to find they were trapped.

"There is no escape," a voice boomed overhead. All save the cloaked man looked up to see the Priest/Ka spirit hovering several feet overhead. Slowly, he descended until he hovered before them, his feet never touching the ground. He wore a long, detailed purple robe with matching boots and gloves as well as a long, pointed hat, leaving only his face visible. "You are under arrest by order of Pharaoh Meta for your acts of treason to the throne. Your punishment will be decided by the Pharaoh himself."

Katsuya bit his tongue, honey brown eyes narrowed as he took a step back towards the cloaked man. He tried to catch the other's eye in hope that he would somehow read his thoughts and escape using his magic.

Suddenly there was a swirling darkness beside Mahado, leaving in it's wake the dreaded Pharaoh Meta himself. Crimson eyes regarded the five men before him calmly, searching their faces.

"Well done," he said, his voice laced with false praise. "Your...organization have done very well indeed." He raised the Millennium Rod to his chest, idly inspecting the item. "It has come to my attention that recently you have been having great success in swaying the minds of the people into believing that your Pharaoh is a bad man. One who must be executed." He turned the rod in his hand, keeping his gaze on the item as he spoke. "While this...resistance has been ongoing for as long as We(AN: he's using the royal "we" to refer to himself) can remember, We could not help Ourselves but to notice that that one word is being spoken more in the past several years with confidence and, dare We say, "hope"?

The crimson eyes finally raised to inspect the prisoners once more. "We have only one question to ask you. Bear ni mind, your answer will determine your fates." He paused, tightening his grip on the Millennium Rod slightly. "Where are the hikaris?"

"We'll never tell yo-" one of the men started to shout. Crimson eyes immediately locked onto the man and a burst of shadow energy engulfed him, his companions watching in horror as the spell drew pained cries from his throat and quickly devoured him and drew his corpse into the shadows.

Meta tsked. "Foolish. We promise that the next show of bravery will not be given the courtesy of a quick death."

'Damn it Hinoi, why couldn't you keep your mouth shut,' Katsuya thought, glancing at the cloaked man beside him again. Their eyes met and he knew instantly that he was unable to leave, though be it the presence of Meta and Mahado or his own inability to leave his comrades to face this danger alone, Katsuya wasn't certain.

"We will ask once more," Meta said quietly. "Where. Are. The. _**HIRAKIS!?**_" Crimson eyes blazed as the final word was shouted with such force, even a few of the guards had taken a step back. A crash of thunder accompanied the Pharaoh's rage, a flash of light silhouetting the shadows of Osiris, Raa, and Obelisk as though the three stood just behind him. The air suddenly seemed cold and heavy to the four remaining men, driving home the desperation of the situation. When his answer didn't come immediately, Meta pointed the Millennium Rod at Katsuya, the blond narrowing his eyes and mentally preparing himself for the impending attack.

"Wait!"

Meta's gaze fell on the cloaked man, his voice high and a little shrill.

"Please," he begged, maintaining the higher octave in his tone and bending forward slightly. He stepped before Katsuya, hands clasped before him. "Please, Pharaoh, I know the location of one hikari. The Light of Faith. I will tell you where they are if you will spare our lives."

"But-" one of the men started, but Katsuya raised a hand.

"I agree with "her"," he said, turning to meet the other's gaze. He mouthed a command to him before returning his attention to the scene before him.

Meta smiled, lowering his weapon. "If you lie to Us, We will know," he said smoothly. "But yes, if you tell Us the truth..._**I**_ won't kill you."

'But I'm sure your buddy or one of your "gods" will,' Katsuya thought bitterly. 'I hope you know what you're doing...'

The cloaked man nodded, nervously rubbing his arm and shifting his head so the Pharaoh could see the tears glistening in his eyes. He was fortunate that he had soft features and large eyes else he would never have carried the illusion of being a woman.

"Tell Us, woman," Meta smirked, obviously pleased with "her" display of fear. "Where is this "Light of Faith"?"

Doe brown eyes slipped closed, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks, but when he spoke again his voice, while still soft, was his normal voice. "I'm right here." His hands were suddenly before him, sending a blast of shadow energy at Meta, who was momentarily caught off guard. "  
Hurry and open a portal," he called back to the other Shadow mage as he folded his hands over his heart. "_Kokorogawari!_(5)" Brilliant light flooded the area, of which Ryou was the center, and his eyes fell closed for a moment.

The result was instantaneous. Many of the guards suddenly turn on those who were unaffected by the light, fighting to protect the four gathered in the center, a few even daring to lash out at Meta himself. Mahado grimaced and covered his face with his palm, silently struggling against the effect the teen was causing with just his presence. The chaos allowed the other mage enough time to open a portal through the Shadow Realm so they could escape.

"**Die!**" Meta roared, launching an attack at Ryou, but the teen brought his hands up and created a shield with his own shadow magic, his eyes meeting the Pharaoh's. Katsuya grabbed his arm and pulled him back, both teen escaping through the portal just as it was fading.

Meta's lips curled into a snarl and he let out a roar, dark energy sweeping out over his men and killing off those who had betrayed him and many who had not. The surrounding buildings took heavy damage as well, a few civilians caught in the destructive force of the Pharaoh's rage. When it stopped, Meta raised his left arm, the Millennium Rod glowing brightly and reasserting his dominance over the minds of his remaining guards. Mahado immediately genuflected beside him, muttering fervent apologies.

As quickly as his anger had flared to life, Meta regained his composure. "It is alright, Mahado," he spoke quietly. "He was one of the hikaris. Such raw power. And capable of wielding powerful shadow magics as well. But it is a small matter. Now I know how to handle him."

"My Pharaoh?" the mage raised his gaze to Meta's left shoulder, not daring to look him in the face.

"Of course...after all, if I was allowed the satisfaction of killing my own hikari, then I should let him kill his. Come, Mahado. There's work to be done."

* * *

South of Meta's palace in Egypt, hidden underground and protect by magical barriers, lay the main base for the resistance against the tyrannical Pharaoh. After reporting what had occurred to their leader, Maxim(6), Ryou and Katsuya had both been reprimanded: Katsuya for being the team leader of their mission and Ryou for endangering himself. Still, since the latter had returned unharmed and their had only been one casualty when they had faced the Pharaoh and his right hand man in person, they had been dismissed without further punishment.

The friends parted ways so the paler teen could speak with Priest Set for a moment alone while the blond had sought Malik to drink in memory of the lost Hinoi and to reveal in the minor victory of having seen Meta's face and lived.

* * *

Priest Set slammed his hands on his desk, sapphire eyes glaring at the teen before him. "Silence!"

The brunette had joined the resistance only fifteen years prior, not long after witnessing the murder of a young infant, not even a full year in age, at the hands of the Pharaoh himself. Driven by his guilt for his part in the matter, Set had fled and offered his services to the resistance, himself skilled in shadow magic and willing to maintain a barrier around their base to keep them hidden and safe.

He had even helped them locate the remaining two hikaris, whisking them away from their families when they were babes and helping them to realize their abilities. He had traded his fine garments and jewelry for a simple white linen tunic and kilt, which were common and comfortable.

As Ryou and Malik had grown, the former had begun to feel more determined to learn the identity of his yami, claiming to feel as though he were in distress and needed him. Time and time again, he would ask Set to help him, and each time the former priest would dismiss him, telling him that his yami would kill him on sight.

"I'm happy that you faced Meta and lived," Set said, his tone firm but far gentler. "But had you not escaped when you had, you would be dead right now. And for you there's more danger in facing your yami because I know you, Ryou. You would try to redeem him. Listen to me when I tell you that he is beyond your help. Do not ask me again. I will not tell you who he is."

The pale teen pursed his lips and nodded, but his eyes easily betrayed his pain. With a soft acknowledgment, he dismissed himself and hurried from the room, leaving Set alone for a moment. The brunette fell back into his chair, fingers finding his temples and rubbing slow circles into them.

A soft knock on the door drew his attention as he opened, Maxim letting himself in. He was a tall, powerfully built man of thirty two, his feature harden and weathered from years of bearing his title as leader and living in the desert. Normally clad in heavy leather and mail, the red head wore a similar outfit to Set's, obviously preparing himself for bed. His hair was short and his face clean shaven, the thin towel draped over his shoulders and the musky clean smell that accompanied him telling the former priest that the man had just showered.

"Just a question for you," he spoke, his voice a low rumble as he pushed the door shut behind him. "Well, two really. Why is it that Ryou seems to suffer some attachment to his yami while Malik doesn't?"

Set sighed, leaning his arms on the desk and shaking his head softly. "The simple answer is that Ryou's yami is still alive. Malik's...I saw him die. At the Pharaoh's command. Three thousand years ago."

Maxim nodded thoughtfully. "I had just always wondered."

"Your second question?"

The man paused before coming closer to the desk. "You've never told me who his yami is. Ryou is powerful so I can only imagine his counterpart to be so as well. Why couldn't we try to capture him? Let Ryou use the power of his light to turn him to our side?"

Set closed his eyes. "This conversation can never leave this room."

Maxim nodded. "Fine."

"Ryou's yami is beyond saving. Even as powerful as Ryou has become, he's too close to Meta to be affected." He paused, meeting Meta's gaze. "The reason Ryou can't know is that I fear he would go running off to try and "save" him." Blue eyes gazed around the room as if fearing the pale teen might somehow be hiding in the shadows without his knowledge. "It's Akefia."

* * *

AN: Oh man, who didn't see that coming! Akefia (aka Thief King Bakura) is Ryou's yami!? No way!

*cough*

Look at all those numbers. I'll address those quickly so I can get back to writing _HtYnE_! *straps C4 to Writer's Block*

(1) aka the Millennium Necklace. But since he's wearing it like a crown, it's not a necklace, now is it? So I'm calling it by it's other name!

(2) I guess it's a shoulder guard?

(3) Does this image work? (Originally I was going to say I might change the outfit completely, but Michael liked it too from what I described so opinions are welcomed!)

(4) I'm lazy. Just picture a more bad ass version of Diabound.

(5) Translation: Change of Heart! No seriously, that's the card name. :D

(6) Named after the protagonist of Lufia: Rise of the Sinistrals. Good game.

Go to Veoh and check out Axis Powers: Hetalia by the way (if you haven't already). It's adorable! (Is probably behind the times, but just watched it today :p)


End file.
